


Tranquillity

by humanveil



Series: A Lesson in Love [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Stop studying and come to bed.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquillity

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Erik rip away Charles' wheelchair is the apocalypse trailer made me sad ~~that boy better redeem himself or so hELP ME GOD~~ so I had to write fluff to make it better. 
> 
> Written and uploaded from my phone as I'm not currently at home, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> x
> 
> [translated into Chinese](http://herose0405.lofter.com/post/1d30c879_c2da21f) by [CyanS1874](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanS1874/pseuds/CyanS1874)

Erik groaned as he heard another sigh come from the direction of his desk, looking up, his eyes trailed over Charles' stressed form.

His boyfriend's hair was messy, like he'd been pulling at it every now and then, and there was paper and empty coffee cups skittered around his desk. They had a physics test the next day, and while Erik was unconcerned, Charles had been stressing over it for a while. He'd mentioned it to Edie, who had immediately suggested the two of them study together, and now Erik was stuck with _this._

It's not that he minded studying with Charles - he actually enjoyed watching the other boy work - but it was hard to sleep when there was a stressed student muttering to himself in the corner of your bedroom.

He groaned again, louder this time, and sat up when Charles finally turned to look at him.

“Am I keeping you up?” he asked quietly, bottom lip between his teeth. “I'm sorry, Erik, I just–”

“Stop studying.”

“You know I can't.”

“Sure you can.”

“I need a good mark.”

“And you'll get one,” Erik said, smiling. “You always do. And even if you don't, it won't matter.”

“Yes it will.”

“Charles.”

“Erik.”

“Stop studying and come to bed.”

“But—"

“It's almost one in the morning. You'll do better if you sleep.”

“I need to learn the—”

“If you don't already know it, you're not going to learn it before the test,” Erik murmured, pulling back the cover and patting the spot next to him. “My mother finally agrees to let you sleep over, and you won't even get into bed with me.”

“Erik—”

“I'll force you.”

“You can't force me to sleep, Erik.”

“Wanna bet?”

Charles cocked an eyebrow at him, arms folding across his chest. “I'm the telepath, darling. I'm the one who can force people to do things.”

“So force Moran to give you full marks.”

“You know I can't,” Charles scolded, but Erik could see his smile in the dim lamp light.

“Or, search my brain for the answer if you don't know it.”

“You're going to get me into trouble.”

“If I see you freaking out I'm going to project the answers so hard you won't be able to ignore them. If anyone finds out you can blame me.”

“ _Erik_ ,” Charles whined, hands rubbing at his tired eyes. "Please stop."

“Please come to bed,” Erik whispered, his voice barely carrying across the room. He reached his arms out, like a child who wanted to be lifted, and pouted in an attempt to coax Charles towards him. “Pleeeease, liebling.”

Charles' eyes moved back and forth between the open textbook and his boyfriend, contemplating. He knew he could cram some more, but the look of Erik, shirtless with his arms open, hair rumpled and eyes clouded with the need to sleep, was too good to pass. He sighed and stood up.

It was only a few steps until he reached the bed, and a small moan left his mouth as he lied down, the warmth of Erik and the softness of his bed soothing the ache of his tired body.

Erik wrapped his arms around him securely, lips pressing against his forehead softly, “You'll be fine, baby.”

He hummed in response, face burrowing into the cook of the other boy's neck. “Play with my hair,” he mumbled, lips wetting Erik's warm skin as their legs intertwined.

“Anything else, princess?” Erik asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as one hand reached upwards to run fingers through his soft locks.

“Yeah, turn the light off.” Erik rolled his eyes at the smile he could feel against his skin, but still used his power to turn the lamp off, diminishing any light left in the room.

Relaxing into the softness of his mattress, the feel of Charles' warm body against his own as  the sound of their synchronised breathing filled the air, he fell asleep easily.


End file.
